ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Knighthood
Story John was sitting outside the armory, eating an apple. Then, the Blacksmith comes out. Smith: Here you go! Good as new! (The Smith gives John Caliburn, who was now extremely sharp.) Caliburn: I would like to see those foul beasts try and stop this sharpness. John: (Sarcastically) Yeah. You’re extremely sharp and witty. Caliburn: Is that this “sarcasm” that you mentioned before? John: How can I repay you for doing this? Not once, but twice! Smith: Just save us from the monsters roaming the land. Then I can say that I sharpened the swords that did it. John: Sounds good. (John leaves the Smith with Caliburn.) Caliburn: Where had you been, knave? You left while I was in the care of that man. John: I was scouting. Caliburn: Scouting? John: Yeah. Nimue gave me a task to complete, and only after doing it will she tell me how to beat Arthur. Caliburn: The Lady of the Lake gave you a task? What is it? John: We have to break into the castle here, and free the townspeople that had been taken prisoner. Caliburn: (Sighs) Very well, let’s go. End Scene John is walking through the sewers, entering the dungeon. Caliburn: What an interesting smell you discovered. Why are we taking such a cowardly, and quite bluntly, unknightly way to rescue the prisoners. You are a pathetic knight, Knave. John: My name is John. And if we charged in through the front door, then there’s too much risk. We need to be discreet, and get everyone out alive. (John then bumps into a monster guard, knocking him down. The monster turns to see him, and roars, which echoes through the dungeon. John stabs the monster, destroying it. Then, an army of monsters approach.) Of course. Come on, Four Arms! (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Upchuck: I thought Azmuth fixed you! Stupid watch. A monster prepares to swing its sword at him, and Upchuck simply eats the monster. He spits a big energy ball, which explodes and defeats four monsters at once. A monster swings an axe, and Upchuck rolls and dodges with ease. He then jumps, and stabs the monster from above. He then stands tall, and extends his tongue, spinning it around, grabbing all the monsters’ weapons. He eats them, then spits energy balls, destroying all of them. He then pulls Caliburn out of the monster he was on, it being destroyed. Upchuck then runs through the dungeon, with more monsters approaching. Upchuck dodges their weapons, and slashes them at the legs, destroying them. Upchuck arrives at the prison area, with several cells filled with people. Prisoner 1: Eeek! A monster! Upchuck: Relax. I’m here to help you. (Upchuck spits acid at the lock, which then melts.) You should be able to open it. Help out by gathering the other prisoners. Upchuck runs around, spitting acid slime at the locks on the cells. The prisoners get out, and gather together with each other. Then, a troll wielding a giant mace appears, swinging the mace, hitting Upchuck and sending him flying. Upchuck grabs Caliburn with his tongue, and stretches it over and stabs the monster in the back of the neck. He pulls himself in, and lands on its shoulders. He extends his tongue, grabbing the mace and eats it. He spits a giant energy ball, hitting and destroying the troll. Upchuck falls, and reverts, John crashing into the ground with Caliburn. John: Ow. (He gets up, seeing the prisoners looking at him.) Let’s move it, people! John leads the group out of the sewers, and they run off. Prisoner 2: Thank you so much. Who are you? John: Oh, just a simple knight trying to make his mark on the world. Caliburn: Do not believe him. He is still a knave. Prisoner 2: Talking sword! Ah! (He runs off screaming.) John: Nice. Come on. Nimue is waiting for us. Caliburn: You should refer to the Lady of the Lake by her proper title. Calling her by name is offensive. John: I’ll keep that in mind. End Scene John is running down the dirt road, heading back towards the lake. Then, he passes a kid who was crying on the trail, and stops. John: Hey there, little girl. What’s wrong? Kid: (Between sniffles) My village, were all taken, by a dragon. Wah! John: A dragon? Where is it? Caliburn: Knave! Must I remind you that we have a time limit? We must get back to the Lady of the Lake. John: I can’t be a knight if I ignore this. Kid: There’s a cave full of crystal that it lives in. It’s across the Titanic Plains. John: Across the plains, got it! (John runs off, leaving the forest.) John arrives at a large plain, going as far as the eye could see. In the distance was a giant moving structure. John: This is the Titanic Plains? I see where it gets the name. Caliburn: This is a waste. A knight must serve their legion, their master. John: My master is justice, not the Lake lady. (John slaps down the Omnitrix.) Stinkfly: Stinkfly! Caliburn: Ugh! The smell is repulsing! Stinkfly: How can you smell anything? You don’t even have a nose! Stinkfly takes flight, flying over the plains. He approaches the moving structure, which is in truth, was a giant wooden city-wagon, covered in monsters and pulled by trolls. The monsters see John, and start shooting arrows at him. Stinkfly dodges, and spits slime from his eye stalks, hitting monsters. He dives down, and strikes monsters with Caliburn and his blade tail. He then strikes the trolls, destroying them and causing the wagons to stop in their tracks. He flies off, and lands near a stone structure, reverting. John: Huh. It sorta looks like Stonehenge. That’d make sense, if I’m in England. (Then, the knight in green armor approaches him.) Green Knight: You! (John turns, seeing him.) I am Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table. (He raises two swords, which resemble broadaxes more than swords.) By orders of His Majesty, thou shall die today! Raise your weapon, and prepare to die by the steel of Galatine! John: Are all knights this dull? Caliburn: His blades seem quite sharp. John: No, dull as in dumb. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Eatle: Eatle! (Eatle then points Caliburn at Gawain.) To quote a friend, have at thee! Gawain charges, swinging his left sword. Eatle parries with ease, but Gawain swings his right sword, striking Eatle on the chest. Eatle is forced back, and Gawain charges again, giving Eatle no time to breathe. Eatle raises Caliburn, as Gawain continues to swing his swords, Eatle using Caliburn to take the attacks. Eatle then pushes through, tackling Gawain. Gawain was caught off guard, and Eatle swings Caliburn, disarming Gawain’s left sword. Gawain attacks with his remaining sword, and Eatle parries and swings Caliburn rapidly, forcing Gawain onto the defense. Eatle: Time to end this. (Eatle goes for a thrust, and Gawain raises his sword to parry. Eatle fakes him out, spinning and striking the sword at the hilt, sending that sword flying. Eatle raises Caliburn, pointing it at Gawain’s throat.) I win. Gawain: No! (He falls to his knees) I lost. (He picks up one of his swords.) My life has no purpose now. (Gawain points the blade towards his throat, when Eatle kicks Gawain, knocking him back and sending his sword flying. Eatle catches the sword, and reverts.) John: Are you really going to throw your life away because you lost? You have much more you can do with your life. (John uses mana to grab the other sword, and a green wormhole opens in front of him. He puts the swords into it, and it closes. He then walks past Gawain, moving on.) Caliburn: How did you do that? John: Nimue showed me how. Caliburn: I told you! Refer to her as John: I call all my friends by their names. Got it, Caliburn? (Caliburn was silent after that.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Caliburn the Sword *Blacksmith *Rescued Prisoners *Child Villains *Knights of the Underworld *Trolls *Sir Gawain Aliens *Upchuck (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Four Arms) *Stinkfly (first re-appearance) *Eatle Trivia *John does a task for the Lady of the Lake. *It's revealed that Caliburn can smell, even though he doesn't have a nose. *John defeats Sir Gawain in combat. *It seems to be a reoccurring theme for Upchuck and Eatle to appear in the same episode. This has happened before in Inspector Number 13, Dactyl and the Hunter, and The Final Battle Part 1. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Black Knight Arc